


Fetish Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows who Draco thinks of when he closes his eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish Night

**Title:** Fetish Night  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Astoria/Draco  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #4: Fetish  
 **Summary:** Who knows who Draco thinks of when he closes his eyes?  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Domme!Astoria, het, canon couple! Eep!  
 **A/N:** What is wrong with me? Now I'm writing canon pairings? *sigh*  
 **Beta:** The long-suffering [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fetish Night

~

“Well, well. What have we here?” Astoria purred, advancing towards the bed.

Draco licked his lips. “I can explain--”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’re wearing my corset and my knickers, Draco,” she said. “There’s not much to explain. If dressing like a woman turns you on, let’s see what being fucked like a woman does to you.”

“I...”

Now gagged, Draco swallowed hard as Astoria secured his bonds and pulled out a strap-on. His prick rose and she smiled. “You won’t be needing that right now,” she said, climbing onto the bed.

Draco closed his eyes. He loved fetish night.

~


End file.
